finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Aeroga
.]] '''Aeroga' , also known as Aero 3 is a recurring magic attack and an upgrade of Aero. It carries the element of Wind and is usually classified as Black Magic. Appearance ''Final Fantasy III Aeroga is a level 6 White Magic spell that has a base power of 115 and can be bought for 10,000 gil at Doga's Manor and Doga's Village. It inflicts both Wind and Ice-elemental damage to one or all enemies, and can be used through the item Raven's Yawn. Final Fantasy V Aero 3, or Aeroga, is a Blue Magic ability for the Blue Mage Job, learned from Enchanted Fan, Magic Dragon, Elm Gigas, Crystal, Baldanders, Azulmagia, Neo Exdeath, Dark Elemental, Enuo, Cherie, and Ziggurat Gigas. It causes heavy Wind-elemental damage on a enemy or group of enemies and costs 24 MP to cast. The player may utilize this ability by catching and releasing a Ziggurat Gigas while fighting a Zephyrus or from Baldanders. Final Fantasy VII Aero3 is an enemy attack that can be used by the enemy Wind Wing and the boss Rapps. This is the only version of Aero seen in the game. Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- Aeroga is a Non-Elemental Magic Materia. It deals strong Wind-elemental damage. Final Fantasy XI Aeroga is a tier one elemental spell. It deals area of effect damage, potentially hitting multiple targets. -"ga" spells, as they are often referred to in the game, do more damage than tier 1 elemental magic with the same elemental type. This spell is purchasable by the intermediate Black Magic vendors in Selbina and Windurst Waters for 4,792 gil (or less, depending upon fame). Final Fantasy XII Aeroga is a Black Magicks spell, its license being Black Magick 4 that costs 40 License Points. It causes heavy Wind-elemental damage to enemies in range. It can be bought in Archades for 6,800 gil. In the ''International Zodiac Job System version, Aeroga is a Black Magick 8 License that costs 70 LP. It can be bought in a magick vendor in Mosphoran Highwaste. Two Job classes can use it: Black Mage and Uhlan, although Uhlan must obtain the License for the Chaos Esper first. ''Final Fantasy XIII Aeroga is a Ravager ability that costs five ATB bars, and deals Wind damage by conjuring a large tornado. It also has a minor launch effect and covers a large area. Sazh, Hope, and Fang can learn it at different Crystarium stages. Final Fantasy XIII-2 Aeroga returns with the same properties, but with a reduced cost of 3 ATB. Noel learns the spell when his Ravager Crystarium reaches level 55. It deals high Wind-elemental damage and can launch small enemies. Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII It costs 40 ATB to activate and casting it causes Lightning to backflip. Aeroga can be found in a treasure sphere residing the Temple of the Goddess. Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light Aeroga is a high level Black Magic spell. The spell costs 4 AP to cast and it has a spell power of 15. It can only be used if the Aeroga Tome item is in the character's inventory. The spell can only be purchased in the Horne for 5,000 gil. Bravely Default Aeroga is a level 5 White Magic spell. It inflicts major wind damage. Group-casting is allowed. It costs 45 MP. Dissidia Final Fantasy Aeroga is a HP attack for Shantotto, which is used while her Bravery is between 3,000 and 6,000, and by using the Spirit Magic: Air attack. It conjures a large whirlwind that draws in opponents. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Shantotto now casts Aeroga with Spirit Magic: Air at 2,000 - 4,000 Bravery. Aeroga also appears as a spell selectable by Onion Knight's Spellbook EX Burst, but it does nothing at all. Aeroga draws in and staggers near opponents. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Aeroga is an ability for the Summon Stone Noel I (SR). It summons strong winds that form giant tornadoes to damage the enemy. Final Fantasy All the Bravest Aeroga is the enemy ability that is used by Deathgaze during battle. Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Explorers Non-''Final Fantasy Appearances ''Kingdom Hearts Aeroga is a spell in the '' series. Gallery Etymology The "-ga" suffix denotes it is the level three form of the base Aero spell. Trivia *One of the actors in the ''Final Fantasy XII Suntory Potion Drink Commercial "casts" Aeroga. Category:Final Fantasy III White Magic Category:Final Fantasy V Blue Magic Category:Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- Elemental Magic Materia Category:Final Fantasy XII Black Magick Category:Final Fantasy XIII Ravager Abilities Category:Final Fantasy XIII-2 Ravager Abilities Category:Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light Black Magic Category:Bravely Default White Magic Category:Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Abilities de:Aeroga it:Aeroga